The present invention relates to a connecting mechanism and, more particularly, to a king pin connecting mechanism suitable for use in connecting a king pin provided on a trailer to a fifth wheel mounted on a tractor.
Such a king pin connecting mechanism for connecting a king pin to a fifth wheel has been known as having two locks swingable to the left and right around lock pins between a locking position for connecting the king pin and a releasing position for releasing the king pin from locking. Also, known is a mechanism in which a C-shaped lock is swung around a lock pin to connect and release the king pin by the action of a wedge.
In these known king pin connecting mechanisms, however, parts of the mechanism such as the lock, pin, pin-receiving bore, and so forth, are worn out rapidly as a result of repeated starts and stops of the tractor, as well as repeated locking and releasing operations, requiring frequent replacement of these parts. Since these parts are mounted on the fifth wheel plate, it takes considerable labour and time for demounting and mounting of these parts.